In an attempt to further increase circuit density and reduce costs, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor package structures have been developed. In a semiconductor package structure, several dies are stacked and molding layers are formed to encapsulate the stacked dies. For a semiconductor package structure with a channel among the dies, however, void tends to occur in the channel in formation of the molding layer, and several molding operations are required.